


推理与晚餐

by Kay_L



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_L/pseuds/Kay_L
Summary: 影山X深山





	推理与晚餐

**Author's Note:**

> 影山X深山

将他先前塞到手里的糖拆开了放进嘴里，葡萄的滋味瞬时在口腔里蔓延。影山取下了眼镜，小心地将它收入了口袋之中，以防它成了他们之间的阻碍。  
一系列的动作深山早已明白了他的心思，但别扭的性格让他不愿意轻易遂了影山的心愿。“既然如此，我只有去请佐田律师帮我的忙了。”  
先前是明石，现在又多了个佐田。影山不得不感叹他家小傲娇还真是招人喜欢，只不过他前进的这个方向完全不是去向门口的。“虽说你穿白衬衫是很好看，但这天气出去还是有些冷的。”  
说完伸手将他禁锢在自己的怀里，“而且我更喜欢，你什么都不穿的样子。”两人交往的时日也不算短了，可听到影山这样调戏的话语时，深山还是害羞到红到了耳根。  
他覆上了他那娇嫩的双唇，舌尖灵活地游走在他唇边的痣上。正当深山张嘴轻吟的时候，他的舌头轻易地侵入了他的口腔吮吸着，淡淡的葡萄味引得深山总想加深这个吻。  
感受到对方的舌头有节奏地绕在舌尖，影山扯掉了束缚着自己的领结，带着一缕银丝缓缓地离开了他那诱人的嘴唇。“能否让我找个舒适的地方继续享用‘晚餐’了呢。”  
当深山刚在又一次的深吻中踏入自己的房间时，影山不知何时已将碍事的燕尾服脱去了。他搭在他后脑的手稍一用力就箍住了他，舌头再次撬开了他的贝齿继续那灼热的深吻。  
他被吻得身子有些发软，许是发觉了深山的异样，影山抱着他倒在了他的床上。深山的腰肢之柔软令女子都羡慕，此刻躺倒着那股妖娆的尽连禁欲的白衬衫都阻隔不断。  
“小妖精。”影山轻咬着他的耳垂，修长的手指从他的脖颈一路下滑，缓缓解开了他的纽扣，褪去了西装裤。  
耳垂被轻咬和吮吸的同时白皙的胸膛暴露在微凉的空气中，深山不由得颤栗着。“影山...”从口中游走的声音充满了诱惑，深山被他撩拨得难受，在他的嘴唇滑吻至胸前的小粉乳头出时，便伸手抚摸着他已有些肿大的下体。  
“大翔君就那么着急嘛。”被快感袭击了影山抬头轻声道，“那就先帮我。”  
深山熟稔地帮他脱去了衣物，低头含住了影山的分身舔弄着。感受到他口腔的温热感从下体传来，影山低哼一声，只觉得他的口活也真是日益精进了。他稍一挺身将欲望深入他的咽喉，突如其来的动作让深山轻咳着，使坏地捏着他的小球。在他灵巧的舌头作用下，他在他嘴里释放出了白灼，可是才刚释放过的分身却在看见他嘴角流出白色液体的一刻又精神了起来。  
他将双臂搭在他的肩上，主动地献上热吻任由他的味道在两人之间回荡着。被情欲拷打着，深山的理智早就脱离了，那摄人心魄的魅惑眼神让影山决定要好好调教于他。  
慢慢地替他脱去了仅存的内裤，感受到他弹出的欲望使坏般地轻抚着。“影山！”原本该是责骂的语气，却在喘息中显得性感无比。他加重了手中的力度，加快了移动的速度，让他在他的十指间缴械。  
看着影山在自己的面前轻舔着手指，惹得他饥渴难耐。影山熟悉地从抽屉中取出了润滑剂，抹在手指上混合着他的液体送入了他体内。一根、两根、三根，在他渐渐增加进入的手指时，他也感受到前端分身再次抬了头。  
就在他分神的那一刻，突如其然地刚扩张完毕的后穴就被他的欲望攻入。手指不能相较的粗度和长度，让他一下失声叫了出来。  
“影山，说了几次了进来前说一声。”突然的收紧让他差点就此缴械投降。  
“可是我没有这个习惯。”边说着边奋力地在他的身上抽插着，感受他体内的温度炙烤着他的欲望影山不自觉地就加快了速度，像是要刺穿他的身体般。  
深山无力地承受着他的进攻，双手在他的背脊上滑动，想让两人更加贴近。  
“影山，我...”话没说完，影山的手就握住了他的欲望，“等我一起。”说完更用力地几下挺身后，射入了他的体内。  
怀中的人经历了前后的高潮后瘫软在那里，“荞麦面都该不好吃了。”  
“我会都吃完的，先去洗澡吧。”轻吻了他的额头，将他环抱进了浴室。“不想让我继续的话，就乖乖自己洗好。”  
等到深山洗完澡后走下楼，看着眼前的空碗无奈地笑了笑。“这家伙，还是那么能吃。”  
转身前看到了他置于一旁的纸条和文件，“晚餐很好吃，两者都是。这是你需要的东西，过几天我会来收取利息的。”  
深山拿着文件羞红了脸，“至少案件可以完美解决了。”不愿承认自己心中多少有些高兴与期望。

“影山，你今天心情似乎不错。”  
“不亏是大小姐，在下昨天品尝到了不错的餐点。”  
“是嘛，下次介绍给我。”  
“不，大小姐，那个是限定的晚餐。就请大小姐享用您的早餐吧。”


End file.
